


Cinnamon Tea

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster and Richter have a break for tea. Aster decides to be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture I saw on Pixiv, and a crappy Google Translation of the artist's notes.

Aster liked tea. Cinnamon tea was his favorite; he loved the way it smelled. It reminded him of Richter, really. He'd always thought the half-elf smelled of cinnamon, and he couldn't help but think of the older man when he drank his tea. Idly, he wondered if Richter tasted the way he smelled. Curiosity got the better of him, so he set his cup down and leaned over and licked the redhead's cheek.

The half-elf just sighed wearily, an annoyed look on his face. "What are you doing, Aster?"

"Just wondered if you tasted like cinnamon."

"Do I?"

"Nope, better."


End file.
